


Make Me Feel Good

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn Star AU, Stark Emporium Porn Studios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Porn Star Stucky × OFC (Original Female Character)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & OFC, Steve Rogers & OFC, Stucky & OFC, Wanda Maximoff & OFC
Kudos: 11





	Make Me Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut in four or five years...

**“Okay sweetheart, tell me a little about yourself.”**

**I took a deep breath, doing my best to not let my nervousness show.**

**“My name is Isabelle** **Antonioli** **, I just turned eighteen today and I’m looking to lose my virginity,” I said, doing my best not to mumble.**

**“How is a gorgeously cute little pop tart like you is still a virgin at eighteen?” the casting agent- Carol- asked me, smiling kindly as she reassured me.**

**“I was raised in a super religious home- both my parents are Catholic, and my dad’s the** **reverend at church,** **” I explained. “It was drilled into me that sex before marriage is immoral and that I’d go to hell for it.”**

**“Wow,” blinked Carol. “Are you looking forward to popping your cherry?”**

**“Yeah,” I giggled nervously. “I guess I am.”**

**She took my shaking hands into hers. “Sweetheart, don’t be scared, alright?” she murmured softly, running her thumb over the back of my knuckles.**

**“I’m more excited than anything else,” I confessed.**

**“Now did you do your research on Stark Emporium?” she asked me, her voice still gentle.**

**“A little bit- my parents monitor everything I do- from who I text to which websites I visit,” I confessed. “My dad even has cameras in all the rooms- including my bedroom and the bathrooms.”**

**“Wow,” Carol blinked once more. “That’s… extreme.”**

**“That’s one way of looking at it,” I snorted, half wondering how he would react until discovering that I would be a porn actress soon.**

**“Okay, so for your grand entrance into the porn industry, you’re going to be paired up with Steve; the scene that the two of you will be doing is a princess bride- you- and her husband, the king, on their wedding night. Does that sound good?”**

**I nodded, standing to follow her off to get ready.**

**Within about an hour, I found myself being led out of makeup and costumes and into a sound studio, which reminded me much of Rapunzel’s tower, where I was informed that the scene would be shot in one take, with multiple cameras hidden throughout the room.**

**I was then instructed to go stand over by the window and “await my husband”. I did as any other medieval princess bride would do and started to shift on my feet and wring my hands.**

**Suddenly, the door swung open, causing me to jerk my head up, where I began to mentally drool over the sight of Steve Rogers, _the Steve Rogers_ , every girl’s wildest sexual dream, with his strong arms, blue eyes, dark blond hair and matching beard. He looked the perfect picture of a king on his wedding night with pants tight enough to showcase his well endowed cock, his simple shirt cut deeply in the front to allow a good glance at his toned six pack and light dusting of hair of his chest.**

**Suddenly remembering myself, I swept down into a wobbly curtsy with a quietly murmured “My lord.” I kept my eyes turned to the ground, only raising them when he placed a gentle hand on my chin and brought it up to his attention.**

**“Don’t be nervous,” he murmured softly, gently running his thumb across my jawbone a few times.**

**“Mother told me that it’ll hurt the first time,” I said softly, leaning into his touch and practically mewing at the rough calluses that lined his hand. “Is it true, my king?”**

**“I may cause some discomfort for you, my darling queen, and for that, I will apologize in advance,” he answered, sitting on the majestic bed and coaxing me to stand in between his open legs. He was the first to make a move, kissing me softly as he splayed his hands on my back, slowly moving them as the seconds ticked by. Soon, his left hand had the chemise that I was wearing bunched up so that he could play with my pussy with his other hand. My head lolled to the side at the feeling at his fingers touching my most sacred flower bits.**

**Then Steve expertly reversed our positions so that he was now hovering over me and gave me a deep kiss before leaning back to take off his shirt. My eyes practically burst from my head as I ran a hand up and down his perfectly sculpted body. I was too busy admiring his Greek god of a body to even realize that he had unlaced my sheer chemise and had exposed me to the cameras until he grabbed ahold of one of my nipples and began sucking on it.**

**I groaned softly, threading my fingers into his perfect dark gold hair, my cries only getting louder when he brought a finger down to continue the play with my pussy. I couldn’t help but part my legs, gasping out a yelp when his mouth traveled south and placed a kiss onto my nub.**

**“I gotta get you wet,” he explained softly, stroking the inside of my thigh. “Otherwise, I’ll hurt you going in.”**

**I tensed as his tongue began to dance within my folds- it was an odd feeling, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He paused for a moment, throwing my left leg over his shoulder before resuming to eating me out. My hand subconsciously founds its way into Steve’s hair, where I began to tug at his perfect blond locks and force him deeper. My cries only grew louder in pitch as he continues to pleasure me, and then it happened.**

**The coil in my belly didn’t snap.**

**It _shattered_.**

**I came with a loud shout, my body quaking violently as I my body wound my way through my first ever orgasm, sighing as Steve relaxed me by petting the inside of my cunt, this time, with his fingers.**

**“You ready, sweetheart?” he asked me with a kiss. I nodded wordlessly, sighing out my nervousness as he lined his cock up with my cunt. For my first video, I had agreed to do it bareback- I had been (secretly) on birth control for the past two years, and Carol herself assured me that Steve would be given a drug to lower the chances of his knocking me up.**

**The pain was a burning sharpness that only grew worse as he continued to push deeper inside of me. I whimpered softly, relaxing into him as he gently cradled the back of my head. A shrill, yelping cry escaped my mouth as he fully bottomed out. I clung to him as I adjusted to having someone inside of me for the first time.**

**“Take all the time you need to adjust sweetheart,” he told me, holding himself up with just one arm, his other hand carefully cradling the back of my head. I played with his hair as I waited for the uncomfortable feeling to die back down again, giving him a small smile and nodding when I felt ready.**

**He started off slow, gently pushing himself in and pulling back out again. I could tell that he was holding back, that he didn’t want to hurt me. I subconsciously began to rock my hips up to meet his pelvis, a series of soft moans escaping from my mouth.**

**“God, you’re just perfect,” Steve groaned, one hand under my head, the other under my ass, fingers splayed out on my cheeks. Tried as I could, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his almost black eyes. “You’re so fucking tight- can you feel how tight you’re squeezing my cock? Keep this up and I won’t last much longer, doll…”**

**I whimpered quietly, getting a tongue clicking in response.**

**“Louder, sweetheart,” he grunted, expertly switching up so that I was now on top and setting the speed. “You can be as loud as you want- this will end up online anyway.”**

**Those words only turned me on, and my cries only grew louder as I rocked and thrust myself onto his cock, which I was quick to realize was not only long, but thick; I made a note to ask him how big it was, but the thought was pushed to the back of my head as he thrust up into me, causing for his length to hit my g- spot repeatedly, drawing me closer to my second orgasm in ten minutes. The thrust of his crown against my cervix was making me see fireworks as the intense drag became more than I could hold back.**

**“Are you close?” I moaned, throwing my head back and leaning back onto hius knees to allow him better to access to grope at my tits.**

**“Oh fuck- I’m so close!” he grunted, his thrusts growing sloppier as the tight ball in my stomach shattered once more. I screamed my release, riding it out on his cock as I shuttered and gasped violently before collapsing on top of him. Steve shifted me and kissed the crown of my head as I looked down, seeing blood on the bed sheets.**

**“Did I bleed on you?” I slurred, suddenly tired.**

**“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” he murmured softly, getting up and scooping me into his arms and making his way out the door. “I’m going to take you to my dressing room and give you some aftercare, okay?” I could only hum in content as I snuggled in closer to his chest.**

**“That was fun,” I mumbled, blinking my eyes sleepily as I fought not to fall asleep.**

**“I’m right here, doll- I’m not going anywhere, you can fall asleep for a while,” Steve murmured gently, as he softly ran the back of his knuckles from my temple to my chin a few times. I melted into his touch, whimpering once more as he left the room. I tried to push myself up only to relax when he appeared, holding a washcloth and an oversized shirt. He knelt next to me and busied himself by cleaning me. I couldn’t help but jerked away when something fluffy and warm touched my oversensitive cunt and my legs automatically parted.**

**“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,” Steve soothed me, removing the washcloth. “There is another way of cleaning you that I can try…”**

**“Sure…” I mumbled, my mind jolting awake as his mouth latched onto my cunt and began to suckle and lick our combined fluids.**

**“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh- _OH_!” I squealed as the rush in my stomach snapped once more, making my juices squirt out, a few drops landing on Steve’s face.**

**“Wow,” he blinked a few times. “Did you know that you can squirt?”**

**“Huh?” I hummed, halfway asleep again. Even though I knew that I was scheduled to film three or four other projects before I left for the day, I was tired and needed a nap.**

**“So you’re a fuck-and-sleep kinda gal?” he chuckled, slipping me into the shirt, which smelled strongly of him- apple pie and baseball games. “I think I’d spent you for the week, yeah?” I hummed out a response, lifting my arms for him to help me into his shirt. “You thirsty?”**

**“A little bit,” I mumbled, sitting up a little and scooting back into the pillows. He chuckled as he turned to a miniature refrigerator that was tucked underneath a desk; he poured a jug of chocolate milk into a Styrofoam cup and plunked a straw in.**

**“To help with blood sugar levels,” he explained. “Plus, who doesn’t like chocolate?” He held the straw to my lips and continued to talk softly as I sipped at the straw, enjoying the thick creamy drink immensely. When I was done, he sat down and pulled me to sit in between his legs. His hands went to my shoulders, rubbing gently as he hummed a song that I didn’t recognize.**

**I found myself relaxing further into his gentle touch until I was nothing but putty.**

**“Thank you,” I suddenly said.**

**“For what?” His fingers paused, making me squirm a little bit.**

**“For making my first time so… magical,” I smiled, closing my eyes.**

**“To be honest with you, but you’re the first dame that I’ve deflowered,” he said. I twisted my head around and saw the bright red flush that tinted not only his face, but his neck, tips of his ears and chest. “I wasn’t entirely sure of what I was doing- I didn’t want to cause you any distress or hurt you.”**

**“No, you were perfect,” I said as someone knocked on the door.**

**“Hey Steve, everyone’s waiting.” A pretty girl with red streaks in her brown wavy hair announced, tugging the short robe that was her only source of modesty. “You must be the newcomer! I’m Wanda!” She smiled giddily at me as she jumped a few times, giving me a peek at her virtually hairless pussy.**

**“Wanda Maximoff? Oh, my dad’s a fan.” Both looked at me strangely. “What? For all of his bible preaching jazz, he secretly watches porn. He thinks I don’t know, but I do.”**

**“We should have a girl’s day soon!” she squealed with great excitement. “But until then, we’re having a birthday party for you!”**

**“A birthday party?” I asked as Steve carefully maneuvered himself out from behind me and found a pair of jeans and a shirt. “You mean you guys are throwing a party for me?”**

**“Of course!” she grinned as Steve effortlessly scooped me into his arms and followed her out into the hallway, being certain to shut the door. “It’s not every day that a girl becomes a porn actress on her eighteenth birthday!”**

**She led the way to a courtyard, where people stopped what they were doing to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to me. I couldn’t help but break out into a face splitting grin at the sight of a cake and an impressive stack of gifts.**

**“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow,” I told Wanda with a lazy smile before spying the pile of brightly wrapped presents. “What on earth are in those gifts?”**

**“Let’s find out, shall we?” Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she handed me a box covered with purple wrapping paper. I opened it and blushed at the sight of sexy lingerie in every shade of the rainbow. “Trust me- you’ll go though slutty undies like tissues when you’re in this lifestyle.”**

**I automatically donned a cute hot pink set, modeling the lace for her and getting a girlish giggle out from her. The rest of my gifts contained sex books, toys, candy, restaurant gift cards and little outfits.**

**I met many of my co- workers, all who were warm and welcoming, and I couldn’t help but make notes on who I wanted to fuck next- a threesome with Steve’s boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, a lesbian fuck scene with** **Stark Emporium Porn Studios’ darling sweetheart, Wanda Maximoff, a roughly demanding dungeon scene with sex goddess Natasha Romanoff…**

**_Man_ ** **, _I am turning into a little sex whore_ , I thought was I was led away to get ready for my next scene, this one being with Wanda.**


End file.
